


Death of a Wolther

by Mutakan



Category: Mutakan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, POV Female Character, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of FeArles Wolther. A mutakan, a guardian demon, a beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Wolther

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written back in 1996 on paper. Then typed up on 2003 to about 2004. This is an original fiction created by me when I was a child. I am the sort that believes in guardian angles and guardian demons. Fe Arles is my inner demon. My inner self. She protects me as I would her.
> 
> A bit of a glossery;  
> Zenda/Zendo - level one human born with all the knowledge of Mutakan (Mads/Bads)  
> Zenko - level two human born with all the knowledge of Mutakan  
> Zenkai - final and strongest level of human born with all the knowledge of Mutakan, able to destroy Mutakan with a though, also with the ability to heal.  
> Mads - Female ruled feline Mutakan  
> Bads - Male ruled canine Mutakan  
> Doogdroma - child of a whore in Mutakan

Title: The Death of the Wolther  
Author: CuB © of Rozanna A. H.  
Date: 1996 (original idea created) Oct. 7, 2003+ (originally written)  
Warnings: gore, blood, guts, hints on sexual preferences, Fearles' POV  
Rating: NC-17  
Note: All creatures in this story belong to me, CuB (online alas) a.k.a. Rozanna A. H. (real name). All characters are to NOT be used or alerted in anyway. Thanks, enjoy.  
"..." Speaking, '...' thought, /-/ flashback, /+/ end flashback

The Death of the Wolther by CuB

Hm, to think, a day as warm and lovely as this would be the end of my era. There is only a hand full of humans on the planet Earth that know of my kind. Even less, that knew of me. My name is Fearles Wolther.

Let me give you a bit of information on my people. When Earth was a mere child, my kind was there to watch it grow. Earth is our birthplace. We lived in peace for centuries. Though, close to the age of the reptile king, yeah T-rex. We started to see a change in our selves. As you do not yet know, my kin are that of evolved mammals and reptiles. Though, most of these creatures come from us in the beginning. Evolution started with our first birthing. But like I said, we started to change. Though for the worst.

Humans. Yes, those creatures of destruction and hate. Few in this time of ancient knew of love, and kindness. Though ninety-nine percent only knew their own hunger. And they pointed this hunger at their mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. We birthed the humans. We set them loss on the world they would some day nearly destroy.

In a vain attempt to keep them safe, and avoid a war of the species, we left Earth. And entered the stars. Those that looked more 'cat' like went to Saturn. As the humans would name even the stars. Those that looked more 'dog' like moved to Pluto. How fitting, said a human friend, on my first trip to the birth planet. Her name was Zenda. She was the only human to be born of over millennia to know of my kind before she meets one in person.

We spread throughout the solar system. Living in the core of the planets we inhabited. So when human technology grew, they would never see us. And we were wise to not live on the Earth's Moon. They have made many trips there over the past few decades. Don’t need them seeing us as 'aliens.' That’s the last thing we would need.

But as for what I look like. Maybe I should give you a briefing on my parentage. Well, a few centuries after moving our homes to space. The 'cat' like of us, started their own ways on how things should be done. Though the 'dog' like ones of us, said we should stay as we always were. I was born in the middle of a dominance war. Between the 'cat' and 'dog's of our species. The cats would later call them selves, Mads. While the dogs called themselves, Bads. When my mother was to be crowned to be the princess of the Mads, she ran away from home. Using the power of a Zenko to get to her beloved, my father, the prince of the Bads. Their love was forbidden amongst her family and people. Though my father, Cot Wolf's family and people saw their love and joining as the first step in ending the war. Though this was not to be.

My grandmother found out of this. She sent spies to kill King Wolf, and dragging her daughter, Stief Panther, back to Saturn. Though she did not know at the time, that Stief, my mother, was pregnant. With me. After my grandmother found out about this, she had Stief marry a male panther Mad Panth. And when I was born, they would make me believe that he is my sire.

When my birthing day came, I was named, and then branded. This branding claimed me as a Mad, and also forbids me to ever wear the Mads crown. I would never be Queen, let alone known as a princess. Though, this did not stop me from becoming a tough warrior. I soon became the leader of the Mad Army.

During an intense battle, the Bads captured me. Now, you will need to under stand this. I was raised to hate and kill any Bad that would one day cross my path. Though, when I came face to face with the King. I learned a lesson that changed my thoughts of the war, and even more so of my mother...

/-/

A young female Mad sits chained to a steel chair. Her wings removed during her captor, her wrists and ankles are cuffed to the chair, while steel chains keep her and the chair in place in what appears to be an iron room. The ceiling letting in light from the room above. She gazes into the ceiling/floor window. Her soft black/silver fur covered in soft white light. Her black shoulder length hair hangs loosely about her shoulders. She bares her fangs as a figure walks over the window, blocking her light for a moment. She sighs softly, closing to different shaped eyes. Her crossbreeding causing her left eye to look like her father's eyes, whilst her right eye reflects what her mother's eyes would look like. Yellow, with an odd shaped pupil, like a curvy downward shaped triangle. Whilst her left eye has a slit pupil, like that of a dangerous bird. The color to it, green.

Hanging her head in shame, she reflex on how this happened. 'I could've sworn I wasn't being followed.' she remembers how figures appeared out of thin space. The current battle taking place 159 light-year north of Saturn. Her birth planet. 'How could this happen to me? I'm the strongest of my people.' she sighs, 'though they do not see me as them.' She slowly opens her eyes, as she feels something in her mind. She looks up and sees the Bads male Zenko. A powerful human born with the knowledge of the Bads and Mads. She glares at him, using techniques thought to her, by her mother's very own Zenko, Zinda. Blocking this male Zenko out of her thoughts, out of her memories.

"What do you want worm!?" she snarls, baring her fangs at him. Her body struggling fruitlessly against her bonds. Her long, slender, yet fluffy tail, flared with rage.

"It's not what I want. But what you know." he says slowly, patting his bare chest. "My Master wishes to know, what you know of your true father." He smirks at her growl. "I take it, the father that you know of, is the one you were told to believe in. Hm? Am I right?" He laughs softly as she spits at him, he flicked up his left hand, showing his branding to the Bads, also shielding himself from the spit wad.

"Fuck you!" she yells. Her wolf shaped ears flatting against her hair, a loud growl forming in her chest. "You can go to your 'master', ya pet! And tell him to fuck him self!" She spats.

"Well, that would just not do. For you see. I prefer a mate when I, well, mate." says a calm, deep voice from the doorway of the iron walled cell. In steps a tall male wolf Bad. His deep green eyes shine, as he looks the young female over. His silver and white fur, thick with age. His white hair coming a little past his shoulders, running mostly down his back. His chest is bare, though he wears a silver and green loincloth. The Bad brand on the front, the brand being the left eye of the Bad. He spreads his thick arms in a welcoming in brace. "I am glad to finally meet you, face to face, my daughter.” he says with a hint of amusement and pride.

"Wh...what?" wide eyed, she cannot believe what she hears. She shakes her head, hopping this day be just a weird dream gone weirder. "No, Panth is my father!" she cries, looking at her lap. Though even as she denies him, she can feel it. Smell it. He smells so familiar, as if she is smelling her self. She gasps as the chains around her torso fade, along with the cuffs. She looks up, and into the wolf's eyes.

"Fearles, I know why you were named that. Your mother saw that if she named you something, which would make you to never be afraid. Then she would win this war. And claim Earth as hers. But I can see it in your eyes, and how unique you are to have such eyes, that you will stop her. You... are in love with her. Aren’t you?" he smiles at her, walking closer to were she still sits. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How..." but even as she asks, she looks at the Zenko. And sighs. 'Of course, he got that much out of me, and told the King about it even before he entered the room him self.' She looks at the hand on her shoulder, then up at its owner. "Bad Wolf. I can not stay here." She sighs once again. Wanting to get to know her true father, but knowing her mother would send people here to kill every one. And she would not have that on her hands.

"I know. I will let you go my child, for I am more generous then your mother. One day, this war will end. Until then. I will miss you. But I will also fight against you, as long as she is in charge of the Mads." He kisses her gently on the left cheek. Petting her head, then looks at his Zenko. "Minz, send her to her home."

Minz bows "Yes my Lord." He steps closer to Fearles, as Bad Wolf backs out of the room. Waving farewell to his only child. "Are you ready, my lady?" Minz asks softly.

With a frown, she nods. "Yes. Send me home, so I may speak to my mother. And stop trying to read my mind!" she growls at him, as the tingling stops in her mind. Minz opens a portal, his power pushing it over Fearles' body. It glows from a light blue to a dark red, as it fades; the room is left with only the chair, and Minz.

/+/

I lay back against the cold concrete roof. I would rest in the grass, but we do not have any. Here on Saturn, it's stone, some steel, and more stone. The sky isn't even a real sky, but a hologram to play as Earth's seasons. And right now, it's a warm summer's day. I watch as fake clouds roll on by lazily. My tail thumps softly against the roof. When I was younger, I confronted my mother about her plans for Earth after we won the war. She had told me...

/-/

"Well, my dear child," the words dear and child a spat with distaste. "We will conquer it. And take back was is our birthright. After we have captured it, we will kill off 80% of the population for food. And use the last 20% to do our bidding. How does that sound my child?" again the word child is tainted with distaste. Her bright yellow eyes glow with glee, as she tells her child of her plans. Her dark black fur sleek and shiny. She moves a slender hand toward the ceiling, of the throne room. Her long black/yellow dress touching her paw shaped feet. Her sleek, long, short furred tail twitching behind her as she stands near a window. He eyes graze over Fearles' form. 'Hideous, if I had known Cot would give me an ugly child...' she sighs to her self.

Just then a skinny, malnourished male enters the room. His panther features looking withered and shot. He gazes at Stief, with longing. "Your Highness, my I interrupt?" he asks softly. Praying she don’t beat him for this.

"Yes, you may my love." She glares daggers at Fearles. Her tail twitching harder.

Bowing. "If you will excuse me, mother." she spat. "I have duties to attend to." She turns and leaves, her black, yellow trimmed cape bellowing behind her.

"Now, Panth, what is it?" she growls, looking at him with hate. She would have had him killed a long time ago, if it wasn't for him being the last male pure panther left in all of Saturn. Most of the males of the Mads having died off to the illness.

As he stands before her, his body shaking in fear. "I can smell it." he says softly. Not daring to look her in the eye.

"Yes, yes, I know." she sighs loudly, her hands resting on her hips. "I suppose I'll have to mate you then. Seeing as I am in heat." she growls lowly. Walking to her chamber doors, the tall black doors, embedded with yellow colored metal designs. Twirling lines, which move from the corners and sides of the doors to the middle, were the doors inner sides meet. And Yellow eye is placed there, showing anyone that passes, that the chambers beyond are forbidden to those of un-royal family blood. Even Fearles is not allowed past the doors, for her crossbreeding. Panth follows Stief into her chambers. So they may mate, and create an heir to the throne of Mad.

/+/

"Ehh... kill the humans she said. Right, like I would let her. I found my self-loving humans. Though most of them and their 'religion' were a bit, how should I place this, oh mighty sky?" I ponder aloud. Knowing anyone below on the streets would hear me. "Weird... yes, that is the word I will use. Weird. The thoughts on how they were created. On which god or goddess to believe in. Pah! Rubbish. You and I both know, Mighty Sky, that it was the Mutakans that bared them." I remember my last encounter with my mother. Oh, I do indeed. It was a couple of weeks after my baby sister, Cub, was born. She was crowned princess of the Mads. For she was a pure blooded Mad. And I knew, that if the war was to end. My mother would have to die. And I would have to raise Cub right.

And this time and place, I had had a set of four children. I went back to my father's kingdom shortly after my little talk about what my mother was going to do with the Earth after her war. I then feel in love again, I had thought that my love for my human lover would be enough to satisfy me. But, natural born instincts can never be altered. And I fell for my very own sire. Though, this in our kind is not uncommon. Though if the children serve, that is what is uncommon. And for four to live, when they were born all at once, even more rare. They were named, Leo a he, his brother Max, their sister Sundra, and the youngest Jaws. Leo and Jaws stayed on Pluto, while Sundra moved to Earth. My second son, Max, came with me to Saturn. To help me deal with my mother, Stief. Once and for all...

/-/

“Mother!” barks Fearles, coming to a stop in front of Steif. Her eyes glaring hate. Max, a young wolf like creature stands near her. His short gray fur and soft green eyes contract against his dark black hair, that flows around his face. His slightly short tail fluffs out with unease.

“Ah, it’s my bastard child.” drawls Mad Panther; her yellow eyes a flame with rage. “What is it that you wish of me now, doogdroma?” she spats, her slender black furred tail slashing at the air at her left side.

Max gazes up at his grandmother, whimpering at the word doogdroma. He’d only heard of the word, but never of anyone using it on another in a hateful tone. He places a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “I don’t think you are a child of filth and decay of flesh from her body.”

Ignoring her son for the moment. “If any one here is a ‘doogdroma’ it is you, Mother.” spits Fearles. Her eyes flaring, her fangs bared. “This ends today. This ENDS NOW!” she screams, tearing her silver and green cape from her body, she flares out her scaled wings. Her claws extending. She lunges at Stief, pushing her against her throne as she does. Her claws swiping down. Tearing into Stief’s chest. Ripping big slices of fur and skin and muscle from her body.

Hissing in pain, she digs her own claws into Fearles’ right upper arm. Though as she breaks her arm away, four long deep slices gush blood just as her chest. She growls triumphantly as Fearles howls in pain. Releasing her, to clutch at her arm. “Foolish doogdroma, do you really think you alone could defeat me?”

“She’s not alone!” yells Max, his fists clenched in anger. He flares his silver feathered wings.

“No!” growls Fearles, she pulls her hand away from her arm, licking her own blood off her fingers and palm. “I will not involve you into this. I brought you along, so if I lose, you can report back to our father.” She yips as Stief sinks her fangs into her face. She uses her still bloody hand to claw at Stief’s left side of her face. Her claws rip her eye from the socket. Leaving a bloody hole, this causes Steif to back off from Fearles’ face. Giving her the chance to do to her mother as she was just doing to her. She sinks her own fangs into her mother’s throat. Tearing flesh and cutting off air to her brain.

“AHRRHH!!” screams Stief, she claws and kicks at Fearles’ body, but is stopped with Fearles’ own hands and feet. Her eyes fall closed, her body slowly going limp. The yellow of her partly open eyes fade to a lime coloring, then to gray, then black.

Pulling away from her, Fearles wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes still full of hate, as she looks her mother over. She moves her head; though it feels heavy yet limp at the same time. She sighs in relief. “Let’s find Cub. We have lots to teach her, and only two days before she changes and becomes an adult.” She looks at her son, his face is pale, and looks as though he is going to puke. She walks toward the doors leading to the princess’ side of the building.

Though as her hand closes over the handle leading out, it opens on it’s own. As the doors swing open, her eyes go wide as she sees the person of her dreams of memories. “Zenda...” she whispers in awe. Looking at her human, once, lover.

Casting Fearles a soft yellow-eyed glance, the fair skinned human smiles warmly. Her hip long black and purple tinted hair shines in the bright hall lights. Her fair features almost poured into her very tight knee long dress. The dress it’s self is made of patches of different colored fabrics. She pulls Fearles into a long hug. Breathing in her scent.

“Ah, Zenda!” cries Fearles, holding onto Zenda for the life of her. She pulls back after a short while. “What are you doing here? And your eyes... mother’s last Zenko must have died.” She caresses the human’s cheek lovingly.

“Don’t you mean, ‘killed’?” a long sigh, “The Zenko of old refused to give the little one powers of that of a Zenko. So, when she was killed, I got her memories, and knew that soon she would be looking for me. So I just used my power to get my self here. The Zenko of Old’s entire family was killed so that no one could say that ‘aliens’ visited them.” she giggles softly. “And I was hoping that you would come and defeat her,” she looks over their shoulders and at Stief’s dead body, still sitting in the throne chair, neck gaping open. “Huh?” she turns her eyes back to her, once, lover. “Your hurt!”

“It matters not. We must find Cub. We have only a few days to teach her...” a finger to her lips stops her in mid-sentence. Max having come up to mend her arm and face.

“I have already done it. And,” she pulls away from Fearles, behind her stands a full-grown Cub. Her features that of her mother. Though her eyes hold a kindness of love and understanding. She claps her hands together softly. Causing Max to look up at her. He smiles warmly to her, she returns his smile. Her tail swaying slowly behind her. “She is fully grown. She will be a better queen then tha’ old doogdroma.” giggles Zenda.

Max barks out a loud laugh, “Way better, right mom?” he nudges her side.

“Mother...?” whispers Zenda. Gazing at Max then Fearles. “You’ve... mated?” tears slowly fill her eyes.

“Zenda! Wait, it’s not how it looks!” says Fearles with a hint of fear. She reaches out to her once lover, only to have her hands slapped away.

“No, stay away!” she turns and storms down the hall.

“Zenda!” she yells. She hangs her head, sobs softly.

/+/

I let out a loud sigh. I had almost forgotten that. Though I worry not, Zenda is still at my side, though with the joining of the Mads and Bads as one once again, now going by the birth name of Mutakan. Minz had become the Zenko for the Mutakans, letting Zenda get back to Earth to be with her family and friends. She comes to my dreams at night. The only time we can really see each other.

It has been four years since I had killed my mother, in the name of good. Though I feel as though it had tainted my heart. I no longer love my father, though he had died when I had killed my mother. Something about his love for her still even to that day. Though it was my mother’s hate to his love that had killed him.

My baby sister, Cub, became a strong and kind ruler to our people. She mated herself to my oldest son, Leo. Even as most of the Mads and Bads excepted this new life, there will always be a few that will reject it. Those that felt Mad and Bads should never be as one, left to the outer rim of this solar system, and now call them self’s Kutakans. Which is weird, seeing as they are from both sides and yet living as one to bring the Mutakans ideals down. Maybe we are more like the humans then we first thought. I smile at this.

Now, my kind has had a natural hate against ‘altered’ humans. Such as werewolves, we see it as an attempt to be more like us. Though it seems to give us a bad rep, which is if the humans knew of us. And then there are vampires. Creatures of the night, of blood-lust and death. I would say this though, some, and a few at that, are okay by my standards. That I allowed one to mate my oldest daughter, Sundra.

/-/

A fair black furred wolf like creature stands next to a pale male humanoid. Their hands entwined, her slender tail wrapped around his waist. While they stand before the female’s mother. “Mother, his name is Morky.” Her eyes graze over his face, he smiles at her, petting her face gently.

“My dear,” he says with a loving tone. His red orbs gazing over at Fearles; “My dear, my proper name is Musav.” He bows slightly to her, though his eyes casting over her supple form.

Sighing, Fearles shakes her head “Pleasure, now, why are you here?” looking at Sundra, her ears perked.

Sundra gazes lovingly at her the male, “We are mates mother, and we, by Earth standards, are married!” she coos, running her finger tips of her left hand up and down Musav’s forearm. He only smiles at her, allowing Fearles to see his long k-nines.

Blinking softly, “Ma…Married?” she gasps, a hand clutched to her bosom “How, to… to a vampire!” her yellow and green eye full of confusion. “The children… will be, odd” she says softly.

“Mother!” gasps Sundra, shocked at her mother. “You of all Mutakans should see that we are already odd!” she spats.

“I meant, with a father for a vampire, they would do more then just drink of your milk… one or two would cause you to bleed. To feed a hunger, not of their faults. But of his!” she points a silver furred finger at Musav.

“She and I have not yet decided if we should mate in that way, seeing as we are both immortal. We could spend eternity together, and not worry about dieing with out offspring to carry our blood.” He says with a mocking tone.

“We are not immortal,” growls Fearles, her pointed ears pulled back against her head fur “We will die in time, but it takes us a long time to even age. Unlike vampires, but,” she looks at her daughter “I will not fight you on this, if he is the one you wish as your life mate, then so be it. I will say no more on the subject.” She turns and leaves the room, Max, her second born son, trailing behind her.

“That, as they would say, went well.” Sneers Musav, his arm draped over Sundra’s shoulders.

/+/

I was such a fool…

/-/

“Max is… Max is dead!?” she gasps, her eyes drowned in sorrow. “But, how?” Fearles looks up from her slumped seat in the ‘Healing Chambers of Zenko.’ “Who?” her yellow and green gaze falling on Zenda.

“As far as everyone else knows, the vampire Musav killed Max just before he killed Sundra…” Zenda’s sentence is cut short as Fearles roars.

“WHAT!?” she stands with speed. Her paws gripping at the human’s shoulders tightly before she can stop her self. “Sundra… Sundra too?” she shakes her head at this new information. Pulling away from the human she once mated. Sitting back on an empty bed.

Nodding slowly, her yellow eyes down cast, “Yes, he did this apparently before he killed him self with a stake.” She says softly. She reaches out to her friend, though pulls her hand back to her side. Looking off to the side, she notices Leo standing near the entrance to the ‘Chamber’s.

“I have heard of this news too mother. And to think,” he growls, his yellow ‘bad’ shaped eyes glaring at a wall nearby. “We let him into the family, to mate my sister. And now I’m two siblings short!” he snarls. His fist connecting with a steel wall, denting the surface. Though his paw bleeds not. Looking back at his mother he says in a more calm voice, “Banned. That’s all I have to say, every last one of them, are BANNED from our world.”

Shaking her head, Fearles raises from her seat. “No,” she says softly, her eyes slowly looking up at him, a look of hate forming behind her yellow and green orbs “Death will be their next passage in their immortal fates.” She spits out, her black scaled, leather wings flaring behind her.

/+/

So, that’s how it started at least. My death, my freedom of a life of suffering. A vampire kills my children, two of my smartest ones. Then kills him self. I would have given him a more, pleasurable death. One wrought with pain and suffering. For what he had put me through. The death of my own father hurt less compared to this suffering.

I organized a fleet of my people to Earth, to hunt down and kill as many vampires as we could. Some of use even found a few werewolves to slay. This brought a whole new look on life as I saw it…

/-/

A blood drenched paw erupts from the back of a screaming woman. Her fangs bared as she dies another death. The heart of the creature in the paw of the killer. Dead, cold eyes gleefully watch as the vampire dies. Drinking down the sounds of her mournful cries, and screams. She crushes the not-beating heart in her grasp. Watches with pleasure as the already dead female erupts into flames and becomes nothing but dust. The fur on the killer’s arm singed, but healing back to normal. “One more down, another hundred to go.” Says the furred female. Her body coated in the blood of her enemies, Vampires.

“Fearles,” says a cheetah Mutakan. His coat splattered with blood. Some his own, most of it that of a Vampire he just killed. “We need to move out.” He is careful to stay away from her a bit. For after her last killing, she almost killed another of her own kind. The poor polar-bear Mutakan had to go home on sick-leave, to get the images of his commander about to rip his throat out, out from his mind.

“What?” asks Fearles subconsciously. She is snapped out of her blood-lust thoughts, when another ‘Hunter’ coughs. “Oh, yes. We should. Or…” she lets the sentence trail. “We could create a trap. Most of the spawns of evil know we are hunting them down, like dogs.” A growl comes from a husky Mutakan. “Forgive the pun my dear.” The husky’s tail starts to wag. They all nod in agreement to her plan.

For a while the pack is quite as they go about setting up the trap. Fearles keeping watch, as they work. Her ear perks at a sudden sound from the left. She turns, inwardly gasping. The Vampires. All the vampires lift in the world of Earth were maybe at hundred in number count. But, that had to be all of them. Her pack was that of seven hunters. Against what had to be one hundred vampires.

The battle was quick. Six dead Mutakans, forty-seven dead Vampires, and one dying Mutakan. Bitten up so bad, his blood racked with poison. The last remaining vampires snicker down at the leader of the pack. Her blood pooling about her self, and as quickly as the battle had begun, is as quickly as it ended. The leader of the vampires spits upon Fearles’ dying body, then takes his vampires and flees.

The building they receded in, is set on fire. Taking the corpses of the dead with it. Fearles growls out, “Zenda…” as her last breath leaves her.

/+/

Well, now I would say, end of story. Go home. Read something else. Play a game with ya friends. But, it’s not the end of the story. Not yet at least. You see, how can I continue to tell you, if I am truly dead? But I am dead. I’m a demon now. My heart was full of so much hate for the vampires, and so much dread from losing Zenda as my love. I became a demon, forever to wander the world. Until one day…

/-/

A girl with shoulder length black hair, with pale skin, sits on her bed. Her soft brown eyes full of tears. News of her grandfather’s dead tearing up her soul. Her grandfather the only male in her life to teach her what her father was a coward to do. Her own father left her mother when she was pregnant with her. Now, the only father-figure in her life was gone. She was barely eighteen.

She cries in her room, the walls holding posters of her favorite animes, and movies. Her CD player playing her favorite CD from her favorite band. But nothing seems to help. As she looks up to the ceiling, she notices a light coming from her black panther poster on her door. She looks at it more closely, and gasps. A figure emerges. Almost like a demon would from the ground. First a paw-like-hand, then the rest of the arm follows. Soon, a female creature stands before her. It’s different colored eyes glaring down at her. She thinks that Anubis has come for her soul, but she recognizes the creature. She gasps; “Fearles!” standing, she moves to get a better look at the creature before her.

Nodding, “Yes, my love. I felt..” she looks around her room. “My.. what tastes.” She had noticed the tears. She didn’t need to ask what was wrong. She had left what was bothering her old mate. And came to see her. Knowing the heartache of losing a loved one. She places her paw on her shoulder. Before she has time to say a word, her body is sucked into the humans.

“What! NO!” yells the girl. As a dear friend vanishes. “Fearles..” she mourns. Placing her face in her palms again. “Don’t leave me.”

~I can never leave you.~ says a voice she can not hear. But, she knows she heard something. She looks around the room.

“Fear…Fearles?” whimpers the young adult. Though as she says this, in her mind she sees her dear friend, sitting on her imaginary computer system. “What… what are you now?”

Fearles looks about in the girl’s mind. “Hmm, seems I’m now you ‘inner-demon’” she sighs at this. “I can’t get out. I’m stuck in here. But,” she reassures the girl. “I don’t mind. I was lonely wondering the world.” She can feel the girl smile.

“Welcome then, Fearles.” Says the girl to the air, knowing for some reason that Fearles can hear her.

“Thank you, Zenda. Or should I call you, Rozanna, now?” asks Fearles.

“Rozanna is fine.” Smiles the girl.

/+/

So, there ya have it. I live in my creator’s head. The first Zenkai of her time, and now. I’m in her head. As her inner-demon. She has had a lot of bad times, in which I had control of her body for she couldn’t function. So now I leave you. To let you ponder on how I am doing. And how Rozanna and I get a long. I will tell you this. In her head, I have a child to raise, a mate to smack and a pervert to avoid. See you all in the next world…

~End transmission… * click * ~


End file.
